


I Know

by Newbie_2u



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Brittany knows everything...





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with and that others might enjoy. Glee and its characters are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox Broadcasting Company. No infringement intended.

The brunette cheerleader raced through the halls of William McKinley High School after receiving a slightly disturbing text from her blonde companion. Santana Lopez pushed open the doors to the choir room and scanned frantically for her friend, finally spotting her sitting alone at the top of the risers. Quickly moving to her side she took note of her friend’s sad demeanor and vowed to pulverize whoever is responsible for it.

“Hey B, what’s wrong?” She asked gently hoping to coax the girl into talking.

“Hey S, you got here really fast!” Brittany exclaimed, a bright smile creasing her formerly solemn face.

“Well, you said you needed me right away.” Santana explains. “What’s wrong, B? Who made you sad?”

“Oh, it’s not anyone S, it’s everyone.” The blonde resumed her sad demeanor as she continued to explain. “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.”

Taking the blondes hand Santana asked softly. “Thinking about what or who?”

“About all the things _I know_ … like _I know_ that Quinn doesn’t know who she is anymore. _I know_ she woke up one day believing in God and his rules about sex and then she woke up the next day and everything changed. _I know_ her parents kicked her out and she’s scared and alone and slipping off the ladder – whatever that means, but she needs to be more careful because of the baby.”

“ _I know_ she didn’t mean to hurt Finn, but she did. _I know_ Finn is hurt and he’s mad, and Finn is never mad. _I know_ that Puck is only stepping up because of what his father did and not because he loves Quinn or wants to be a father.”

“ _I know_ that Rachel wants to help her because Rachel is nice even though nobody is nice to her. _I know_ that Rachel is a really great singer but I think she is an even better actress because no one ever knows how sad she really is. _I know_ that the bigger she smiles the sadder she is feeling.”

“ _I know_ that you aren’t the mean girl you pretend to be and _I know_ that you don’t like to pretend. _I know_ that you really love glee club and _I know_ that you really love me. _I know_ that I really love glee club and I really love you. And _I know_ that people aren’t allowed to know about either of those things, but also _I know_ that I don’t know why. 

“Wow, B, I had no idea…” Santana said as she looked at the blonde with astonishment.

Brittany looked up at the brunette, a sad smile on her face, and simply said, “ _I know_.”

Fin


End file.
